


胆小鬼

by 03_07



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03_07/pseuds/03_07
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	胆小鬼

“我辞职了。”  
听到樱井说这句话的时候，相叶刚刚结束他的庆功宴，人群陆陆续续的散去，他坐在沙发上，整个人呈现出一种微醺的状态，头上还带着乐队的朋友起哄让他带的兔子耳饰，身上还穿着乱七八糟的护士服。  
室内还摆放着很多礼物，全部是朋友送的，  
包厢里的灯光明明灭灭，在阴暗不明的空间里，显得格外的暧昧，樱井站在眼前看着他。  
“为什么？”  
“你不开心”樱井一面问，一面掏出手机，想要把眼前这人的样子通过科技的手段定格下来。  
“不要拍了”相叶有点恼伸手去遮挡。  
樱井不依他，拿过他的手，笑嘻嘻的拍了一张，才收起手机，放进口袋里。“就一张。”  
“怎么会，只是我以为小翔是喜欢现在的这份工作的。”  
樱井耸耸肩，不置可否，相叶知道现在对方不愿意谈论这个话题，闭了嘴。  
  
  
  
从车库出来的时候，才发现外面下了雨，七月的雨水来的又快又急，樱井开了雨刷，一下一下地扫过车窗。  
相叶坐在副驾驶上，打开了音乐，非常舒缓的钢琴曲流淌出来。  
“小翔真是有品位。”  
“听这个就叫做有品位了？”  
“是啊。”  
“那下次我把这张碟借给你听吧。”  
“唔，不如把你其他的光碟也借给我”  
“比如？”  
“比如...”相叶突然笑得很贼，樱井有了不好的预感。  
“小翔喜欢看的长腿翘臀大胸。”  
男人之间偶尔开开黄腔并不奇怪，尤其是相叶这个人在一堆朋友里号称天然工口。  
可是眼下两个人处于这种密闭的空间里，总是显得不合时宜。  
相叶又露出一贯的天真表情，让樱井心生厌烦，没有接话。

不知道过了多久，相叶又打破了安静。   
“小翔，今天去你家住吧。”  
“不行。”樱井拒绝的很干脆。  
“为什么？”  
“你给我回自己家去，不然干嘛叫我来接你。”  
“小翔~我不想回去，就一晚上好不好，拜托了。”  
“对我撒娇也没有用。”  
“真小气啊。”相叶笑了笑，闭上眼睛，老老实实的靠在车窗上，一下子安静了下来。  
樱井一面看着车况，一面飞快地瞥了他一眼，相叶和自己在一起的时候好像总是很害怕冷场，拼了命的闹他的情况居多，像眼下这样未达到目的就罢休的时候很少。  
樱井有点气闷，挠了挠脸颊，“真的要去我家吗？我的房间乱的很，到处都是书啊，连睡得地方都没有。”  
相叶睁开眼睛，看着他“太好了，小翔，冲啊！”相叶知道樱井是答应他了。  
  
樱井有点不自在的摸了摸鼻子，“嗯”了一声，算是回答。  
  
  
“东京好热闹。”相叶冷不丁的说。“，千叶就不是这样的，一到晚上的时候，什么人都没有了。”  
“可是你依然很喜欢千叶。”樱井一路开上了高速。  
“不过也很喜欢东京啊，因为来了东京才能遇到小翔。”  
“什么啊，突然说这种奇怪的话。”  
看着有点别扭的樱井，相叶禁不住哈哈大笑起来，“小翔害羞了？”  
“笨蛋。”  
“我是笨蛋，可是小翔到底因为什么从大公司辞职呢？”相叶又继续了之前的话题。  
“......”  
樱井依旧没有回答，开始朝着自己家的方向驾驶。  
“我失恋了。”不知道过了多久，就在相叶以为今天自己不会得到这个答案的时候，他听到樱井突然这么说。  
“这和辞职有什么关系？”  
樱井抬头看他，相叶眉梢间流露出很细微的惊讶。  
“我都不知道你什么时候恋爱了。”  
“但是我想赌一把，看看自己还有没有机会。”  
“啊，这样。”相叶别过脑袋，又把声音调大了一些，“好困，小翔到了叫我。”  
樱井对相叶的反应有点失落。

因为是临时起意，樱井在回家之前，去了一趟便利店，买了一只牙刷，想了想家里的冰箱里也没有存余，又拿了几罐啤酒。  
相叶小声的在后头念叨着打扰了，然后跟着樱井进入房间。  
樱井看他这个样子，不由得发笑“又不是第一次过来”  
“万一小翔家里还有其他人怎么办”相叶回答的理所当然。  
樱井心里明白，相叶这是把自己刚刚说的失恋的事情放在了心里。  
心头一喜。  
“小翔我可以先去洗澡吗？”相叶抬起头问他，“你的衣服可以借我吧”  
樱井推了推他，故作嫌弃的样子，“一身酒味，快点进去吧。”  
相叶听他这么说，孩子气的故意做弄他，凑上来用脸对着他，笑嘻嘻地。  
直到樱井露出有点无奈的神态 ，相叶才心满意足的离开，进入了浴室。  
把卧室杂乱的书籍和衣服扫到一边，重新拿了一床被子，铺在床上，想了想，又从柜子里捞出一个枕头，摆在一起。

过了一会儿，相叶洗完澡出来了，看到樱井铺的床，夸张的叫了出来，“小翔要和我睡一起吗？”  
“不满意的话，就给我打地铺。”  
“不要。”相叶很快的拒绝了。  
“那就不要挑三拣四。”  
“好啦。”  
樱井把刚刚买过来的牙刷递给相叶，又打开冰箱，再一次用啤酒填满。  
相叶接过牙刷，说了一声谢谢 ，看着樱井的动作，忍不住说话，“小翔真是夸张，冰箱里竟然一点食材都没有。”  
“是啊。”樱井在说话的空隙间把一切安置好，也打算去冲个澡。  
“小翔不要我陪你一起喝吗？”相叶转了转牙刷柄，“趁着我还没有刷牙之前。”  
“不需要，你这个酒鬼今天已经喝了足够多了。”樱井无情的拒绝了他。  
完全不管身后相叶的抗议，拿着衣服进去了浴室间。

空气里残留着好闻的味道，浴室的镜子上还带着朦胧的水汽。  
樱井闭闭眼睛，一下子打开了淋浴的喷头，温热的水流对着镜子喷了一下子，一切都顺着水流消失了。  
等他洗漱结束的时候，室内只留了一盏小夜灯。  
樱井轻了脚步，小心的钻进被窝。  
两个人睡在一起的时候虽然不少，但是也时隔很久。  
没由来的感觉一阵心安。  
樱井很快就昏昏欲睡。  
“小翔。”在迷迷糊糊的时候，樱井听到相叶叫他，下意识的应了一声。就听到对方问，“你不害怕吗？”  
“什么？”樱井的声音也含含糊糊。  
“失恋啊。”  
“我以为你会问离职的问题。”  
“也想要问，但是总觉得小翔不管做什么都可以做好，哪怕是到了五十岁，也具有重新开始的勇气。”  
“但是恋爱不一样，小翔不怕寂寞吗？”  
“......”  
“挺害怕的，但是明明不需要却因为害怕就选择抓住别人，我觉得这样也很失礼。”

又是一阵长久的静默，樱井换了个姿势，准备继续睡去，又听见相叶问他，“恋爱的对象我认识吗？”  
“不认识。”  
“什么啊，我以为我们认识了这么久，小翔的事情我全部都知道呢，有点受打击啊。”  
“我们认识多久了来着？“  
“十五年。”  
”人生的一半了。“  
“是啊，所以我比小翔想象中的要了解你的多。”  
真长，樱井想，我的人生中，竟然有一半的时间里，是有这个人存在的。  
大概今后也不会遇到这种人。  
也不会有这么多时间近距离的去观察一个人。  
何止是对方了解他，他也熟悉对方很多小习惯。  
他见过各种样子的相叶。

“小翔不信吗？不如我们测试一下。”相叶突然来了劲头儿，跃跃欲试。  
“你不要睡觉了吗？”  
“明天没有工作啊，小翔离职了也需要放松一下吧。”  
“那你说说看。”  
“小翔思考的时候喜欢眨眼睛，不打算说真话的时候喜欢转眼珠。”  
“害羞的时候喜欢抿嘴。”  
“软弱的时候，喜欢藏起来，会转移话题。就像现在一样。”  
樱井有点烦躁，今天的相叶意外的很进攻 ，总是在步步紧逼。  
“睡觉吧，太晚了。”  
说完就翻身睡了过去。

第二天醒来的时候，相叶做了简单的饭菜。  
樱井揉着一头乱毛走进客厅的时候突然来了精神，“好香啊。”  
相叶大笑了起来，“都说了是小翔的生存技能太差了。”

七月的天气还很热。  
吃了饭， 相叶洗了碗，甩了甩手上的水珠，躺在了沙发上，迟迟地不愿意离开，“小翔让我再赖一天吧。”  
还未等樱井拒绝，对面就接了电话，喜色浮上眉头。  
等相叶挂了电话，有点得意的挑了眉头，“今晚去联系，小翔要去吗？”  
“缺人？”  
“是啊，小翔不是也刚失恋，一起过去？”  
“算了，再家里收拾一下，是时候提升一下生存技能了。”  
“偏偏是这个时候？”  
“有什么不可以”

去楼下的便利店买了一些下酒的小菜，晚上洗了澡之后，打开电视机，看着搞笑艺人的段子，喝着啤酒，笑着笑着有有点寂寞起来。  
看了看时间，已经九点多了。  
相叶现在应该还在聚会，如果顺利，应该今晚就留在哪个女生的家里了。  
曾经以为进入三十代或许会有很多不同，大概会有一幢漂亮的房子，一个贤淑的妻子，一双懂事的孩子。  
结果，到了三十岁，自己依旧孤家寡人。  
不是没有想过拥有寻常的幸福，只是总是觉得有点不对劲。  
相叶，相叶也还没有结婚。  
说到相叶啊，这个人从十五岁他就认识了。  
是最具有热情的人。  
害羞时候喜欢捂住脸颊，又忍不住从指缝间偷偷地看。  
喝了酒情绪上来了喜欢缠着别人撒娇，很会讨人喜欢。  
哭泣的时候就不管不顾的流泪，让人也跟着心疼。  
对待朋友很温柔，总是笑着去面对生活中的问题。  
像春风，像太阳，是最适合绿色的人。  
活得自由又坦率。

真好。  
真羡慕他。  
从十五岁抱着吉他一脸认真地告诉自己：“小翔，我想要组建日本第一的乐队。”  
那时候自己也正是年少，也跟着他笑，“那我就成为最有名气的记者吧。等你出名的时候，第一个访谈一定要交给我啊。”  
相叶没有成为日本第一的乐队。  
自己也没有走上记者的道路。  
时间让很多事情发生了改变，唯一不变的就是他们两个人的关系，十年如一日的亲近。  
所以没有什么好遗憾的，到了今天，自己所走的每一步都没有白费。  
虽然没有实现年少时候的梦想，相叶很快乐，自己很有钱，也具备离职的底气。

想到相叶，樱井忍不住打开了推特，果然看到了对方发的动态，是一张聚会的图片，没有任何文字。  
孤独。  
巨大的孤独感，向着自己袭来。  
樱井忍不住拨通了相叶的电话。  
很快电话就接通了。  
“小翔？”  
“相叶，我想见你。”  
竟是不管不顾的说出了口。  
像是抓住最后一丝机会。

“小翔是喝醉了吗？相叶问他。  
他怎么忘了，鱼之所以会上钩是因为诱饵对他有足够的吸引力。  
他不知道直球对相叶是否有用。  
太蠢了。  
“是啊，喝醉了。抱歉，刚刚的话你忘记吧。”樱井回了神，这么说道。  
“等一等。”相叶阻止了他直接挂断电话的冲动。  
“小翔等等我，正好这边也好无聊啊，我给你带一份烤牛舌吧，等一会儿我们一起喝酒好不好。”  
“......”这像哄女朋友一样的语气。  
“好。”

盯着席地而坐吃着牛舌的相叶，樱井自己也感觉到困惑，自己为什么这么在意相叶。  
大概是意识到相叶真的是一个明星的时候。  
并非没有谈过恋爱，从十几岁到三十岁，他们认识的十几年里，两个人都前前后后谈了很多次恋爱。  
比起相叶固定的审美模式，自己交往过的对象更是五花八门，什么类型的都有，但是如果一定要给他们归类的话，那就是都很优秀，很耀眼。  
交往十几年里，樱井从来不去看他的舞台。  
每当相叶抱怨的时候，樱井就会笑他，“太贪心了，不要指望你的朋友也成为你的粉丝啊。”

其实见过一次相叶和粉丝在一起的样子，大概是哪一次在私下里和自己有约，结果在门口撞见了粉丝。  
他隔着玻璃门看到相叶温柔的样子，握手，摸头，微笑，签名，他深深地感受到了失落，自己并没有特殊。  
喜欢他的人有很多，自己只有一个朋友的身份。

“小翔今天吓到我了。”相叶说。  
“是吗。”樱井喝了一口啤酒，盯着电视机语气平静。  
相叶显得有点不满，“明明刚刚语气寂寞地说想要见我，现在又这么冷淡。”  
樱井没有想到相叶还会提刚才的事情，正喝着啤酒被呛了一下。  
好在液体没有喷洒出来，樱井稳稳神态，装作一副不在意的样子，“只是开玩笑而已。”  
“哦？”相叶似笑非笑的样子，看得樱井心烦，忍不住去拍他的肩膀，“干嘛。”  
“没有什么。”相叶摇摇头，站了起来，巡视一圈，“小翔今天也是孤家寡人，那我今天也可以留宿在这里吧。”  
“随便你。”

当明正大的留了下来，和上次一样，两个人睡在一张床上。  
“小翔，我们来聊天吧。”关了灯之后，相叶又一次说话。  
“嗯，你想聊什么。”  
“我也不知道，只是好久没有和别人睡在一起，突然有了回到学生时代合宿的感觉。”  
“那时候你明明没有参加。”樱井撇撇嘴，声音却变得温柔了起来。  
“所以格外的期待啊。”  
“话说你那时候翘了合宿去干嘛了。”樱井好奇。  
“和漂亮的女孩子约会。”  
“哦。”一下子感觉没了趣味。

“噗嗤，骗你的啦，当时有一个地方在招乐手，偷偷地跑过去，想要试试看，结果大受打击。别人都太厉害了，好像那不是我应该涉足的地方。”  
没有想到相叶还有这样的故事，这么看来，自己好像也没有很了解他。  
“话说，小翔知道我当初为什么这么想要搞乐队吗？”相叶用脚踢踢他的小腿，有点神秘的问。  
被对方的脚接触过得地方，一下子感觉热了起来.  
心里也跟着痒痒的。  
“因为什么。”樱井一把捉住对方的脚。  
“fufufu，小翔松手，好痒。”相叶笑嘻嘻的挣脱。

樱井忍不住使坏，用手指轻轻地抚摸他的脚踝。  
大概真的很痒，相叶的动作大了起来，不断地在床上扭动着身体，樱井也心里生出一些奇怪的想法，想要压制住他，一个翻身，从上方把对方的身体罩在身下，用手和腿固定住对方的四肢。  
“别动。”  
“小翔？”相叶感觉奇怪。  
“你踢到了。”  
樱井没有说的很明白，但是相叶一下子就明白了，脸跟着热了起来，想要用手捂住脸，手脚还被对方固定住了，好在没有开灯。  
可是这样好像更加糟糕，在对方的家里，同一张床上，没有开灯，被压制在床上，对方还说出：你踢到了。  
自己好像也隐隐有了抬头的冲动，太丢脸了。  
正准备开个玩笑，蒙混过去。

他却感觉到对方的气息一下子凑近。  
相叶被吓了一跳。  
樱井没有说任何的话，只是低下头，松开一只手，轻轻地握住了他的下身。  
“你也起了反应。”说着就轻轻地揉着他的器、○官。  
相叶意识到这样不对，想要反抗，却被对方按了回去，“嘘，不要说话。”  
手下的力道让他沉沦，相叶很快就放弃了抵抗，把脸侧在一边，埋在枕头里。  
时间变得无比的漫长，不知道过了多久，相叶释放了出来，他感觉到樱井用纸巾替他擦拭了一遍。  
然后小声的说，“你先睡吧，我去冲个澡，等一下睡在沙发上，不用等我。”  
然后开门走了出去。  
压抑的呻吟声被水声遮掩，相叶拉起被子，把自己埋了进去，不敢多想，囫囵的睡了过去。

在家写东西比在公司还难，我妈时不时来看我，我更像是做贼的。  
本来想把重逢完结掉，但是我真的拖了好久没有写，说实话，我自己压根记不住写了啥，也不想看自己写的东西，就把这个后续补上吧。  
就，祝大家节日快乐啊。  
保护好自己，不管还是不是一起磕cp，大家都照顾好自己啊。

第二天樱井在沙发上醒来的时候，相叶已经不在了。  
他有点懊恼的挠了挠自己的头发，想着这下子大概完蛋了，相叶可能再也不愿意和自己做朋友了。  
结果到了晚上，相叶又一如往常的来邀请自己。  
“小翔，要出来一起喝酒吗？”  
“你还真是夜夜笙歌啊。”  
相叶听完他说的话哈哈大笑，说着对啊，这样才对的起我的摇滚明星人设。  
好像什么都没有发生。  
真的要说的话，确实什么都没有发生。  
“喝酒就算了，不过明天上午你有时间吗？我想买点衣服。”  
“好啊。”

在红路灯路口等待的时候，身边还站着几个学生，吵吵闹闹，相叶悄悄地凑过来。  
“好像我们以前啊。”  
樱井莞尔，“其实现在也没有什么变化啊。”  
“当然有，我们都已经是三十岁的臭大叔了。”  
“才没有！”樱井不服。  
相叶作势凑上来闻他，“小翔都有加龄臭了。”  
“真的？”樱井扯了扯自己的衣领，也想要闻一下，这个时候行人开始通行，相叶笑着推他。  
“走啦，当然是骗你的，小翔可是优质熟男，身上当然只有高级香水的味道。”

“你也是。”  
樱井不知道怎么回事，这么回答。  
相叶大笑，“小翔真可爱。”

两个人一路上一面说着平常的事情，一面往目的地前进。  
相叶的品位很好，在对方的建议下，他挑选了几套衣服，试了试都还不错，索性一下子都买了下来。  
途中经过了一家银饰店，不知道怎么，他多看了两眼。  
“一起进去看看？”相叶提议道。  
樱井点了点头，两个人一前一后走了进去。

“先生您好，请问需要点什么？”导购员热情的招待了他。  
“随便看看，有什么推荐吗？”樱井问。  
“是自己戴，还是送人？”  
“有适合他的尾戒吗？”樱井指着相叶，问导购员。  
相叶显然没有料到对方会指过来，有点惊讶，指了指自己。  
得到了肯定的答复。  
樱井报出了合适的尺寸。  
“先生，这是最新的设计款，很适合伴侣佩戴，你们喜欢的话可以试一下。”导购员很快拿了一个小盒子过来。  
打开盒子，里面是一对戒指。  
“我们不是那种关系。”樱井看着脸一下子红了的相叶，解释道。  
“啊，抱歉，这个朋友也可以佩戴的。”导购员也跟着手足无措起来。  
“没有关系。”樱井含着笑意，不在意的的摆了摆手。

“还不错。”樱井把戒指拿了出来，递给相叶，“要不要试试？”  
“送我？”相叶接了戒指，套在手上，举起来看了看，“正好，你什么时候知道了我的尺寸。”  
“秘密。”樱井一面把另外一只戒指套在手上，一面回答。

“送戒指也太肉麻了吧。”相叶有点不自在。  
樱井想了想，又交代导购员再拿两根裸链。  
从相叶手里拿过戒指，穿在上面，又重新递给他。  
“一人一个。”  
樱井晃了晃自己手里的链子，冲他笑，然后一起去结了账。

相叶摸不准樱井的时候居多，他们关系很好，却并不亲密。  
玩笑话没少开过，但是像今天这样暧昧的举动几乎没有过。  
一直以来两个人之间都是坦坦荡荡。  
上次也是，这次也是，他不明白樱井想要做什么。  
不过没有关系，想不明白的事情，就不必过多纠结。

那天结束之后，相叶没有和樱井一起吃饭。  
之后的几天里他也忙着工作的事情，不忙，但是也不算空闲，没有太多的时间可以分来想樱井的事情。

这天上午去公司开了一个会，又跟着看了新的曲子，安排了接下来的行程。  
一直忙到了晚上。  
相叶决定去从前常去的小店去吃一碗拉面。  
吃了饭整个人都舒坦了很多。  
出了店，才发现下了雨。  
相叶有点无奈，雨太大了，只好在店里坐了一会儿。  
不多时，樱井的电话打了过来，问他在哪。  
相叶想了想，反正也没有什么大不了的，还是老实回答了。

相叶无聊的靠在车窗上，往外看去。  
“好像最近总在下雨。”  
“毕竟是夏天啊。”  
“小翔怎么会想要过来。”相叶转头看他，只见樱井在调整方向，开往相叶家的方向。  
“因为是寂寞地失恋又无业有加龄臭的三十代臭大叔啊。”  
相叶笑，“小翔还真是记仇。”  
真要是记仇，就不会想要见你，不停地靠近你了。樱井在心里暗想。

从樱井手里接过伞，相叶道了别，上了楼去。  
刚换了衣服，打开空调，就听到了敲门声。

打开门，是樱井。  
“小翔，你怎么没有回去？”  
“不清我进来坐坐吗？“樱井很自然的开始脱鞋子，放到鞋柜里，又从里面找到了一双备用拖鞋。  
“我穿这个可以吧。”  
樱井走进了相叶的家里，很快就发现了堆积的衣服。  
指了指那一堆脏衣服，“也很乱啊。”

“你自己开电视吧，我要去洗个澡。”相叶说着就走进了浴室。  
很快浴室就传来了哗啦啦的声音，樱井收了收心，从电视柜下面翻看起来，里面放了一排光碟。  
按照顺序排号，标记着时间，地点。  
他一下子明白了，这个竟然是他们从前一起出去玩拍下来的视频。  
樱井忍不住笑了，又重新放了回去。  
不多时相叶带着一身水汽重新出现在他的视线内。  
“小翔也去洗个澡吧。”  
樱井应了一声，拿了对方递给他的衣服，也进去了。

出来的时候，相叶正坐在沙发上吃着毛豆喝着酒看电视，樱井也坐了下来。  
他闻到了相叶身上和自己有着一样的味道。  
相叶家柠檬洗浴液的味道。  
让人安心。  
不由得变得懒洋洋的。

随着地上的酒罐越来越多，樱井觉得自己也变得困倦起来。  
离职之后一直喝酒这样可不好。  
说给相叶听，对方撇撇嘴，“小翔就是太死板了。”  
“讨厌吗？”  
“什么”相叶不解。  
“我。”  
“你喝醉了，小翔最近好奇怪啊，总是在做一些奇怪的事情，搞得我也跟着奇怪起来。“相叶看着他。  
樱井从鼻腔里发出一声笑，“大概，我应该是要好好地休息一下吧。”

相叶从对方的手里拿下了啤酒，“那去睡吧。”  
说着就去了卧室铺床，和樱井的大床不同，相叶从来不带别人过来留宿，自己卧室里只有一张单人床。  
“小翔睡床上吧，我等一下打地铺。”  
“挤挤吧。”樱井拉住他。

相叶睡在里面，樱井睡在外面。  
床不大，为了不掉下床去，两个人隔着被褥紧紧地贴合在一起。  
在相叶快要睡着的时候，樱井又叫了他一声。  
再好脾气的人也禁不住这样五次三番的折腾。  
相叶没好气地应了一声。

樱井像是恶作剧成功的孩子一样，偷偷地笑了出来，“让我拍一张你的照片吧。”  
说着不等相叶反应，就顺手按亮了灯，抽出手机，飞快的对着睡意朦胧的相叶拍了一张。  
“真是，小翔最近好爱恶作剧。”

“恶作剧？”樱井愣了一下。  
相叶还带着睡意，捞过被子翻了个身，不满地嘟囔着，“就最近啊。”  
“不是恶作剧。”  
“嗯？“  
相叶感觉到对方贴得更近了一些，接着自己被隔着被子抱住了。  
“小翔？”相叶心里一下子害怕起来。

他盯着相叶因为最近修剪头发露出的耳朵，心里的感情再也无法压抑，他凑了上去，轻轻地吻了吻对方的耳朵尖。  
小声的叫着对方的名字  
又不敢继续动作。

相叶睡意完全消退，可是他不知道如何应对。  
依旧是背对着对方。  
樱井不依不挠的叫着他的名字。  
他没有办法，只得转过头来。

“别闹了。”相叶睁开眼睛。  
“你觉得我在闹吗？”樱井的手还停留在他的腰侧，掌心的温度灼人。  
养尊处优的双手摸起来很柔软，修长的手指灵巧地钻进衣服里面。  
和自己完全不同的肌肤，被温柔的触碰，身体产生了快感。

手一点点的往下移动，欲、望也跟随着手指的动作不断地被释放出来。  
呼吸逐渐乱了起来，心跳也不断地加快。  
为了不让声音溢出来，他紧紧地咬住了被角。  
身体蜷缩起来。  
欲望达到顶端的时候，理智已经完全被打破，声音还是从被角唇角间流露出来。

樱井想要替他清理，相叶这个时候已经回了一点神，“小翔到底什么意思。”  
“你生气了吗？”  
要说生气，好像也不对，明明自己也享受到了。  
而且没有拒绝的也是自己。  
可是这样不明不白的暧昧，相叶确实是生气的。  
“生气了。”

樱井笑了起来，他把一只手放在对方的脸上，一只手稳住对方的后脑，凑上去，贴上了对方的嘴唇。  
舌、尖纠缠在一起，湿漉漉的呼吸打在对方脸上，耳边传来湿哒哒的声音。   
他们吻了很久，嘴唇都红了起来。  
“不明白吗？”樱井松开了他。

“什么？”相叶问他。  
樱井认命的叹了口气，“喜欢你。”  
“......”  
“不说点什么吗。”  
“小翔觉得我应该说什么。”  
“我以为我一直表现的很明显了。”  
“比如一直不停的恋爱，从未有过空窗期？”

这下换樱井说不出话来。  
相叶看了看他，“不觉得恶心吗？”  
樱井反应过来，很快的摇了摇头，“不会，想要抱你。”  
“谁让你说这个了，你这个披着精英皮的变态。”相叶一下子恼了起来。  
“什么时候开始的。”  
“从认识你开始。“  
“骗人，那为什么我一直不知道。”  
“因为害怕失去你。”  
“现在不害怕了吗？”  
“比起从来没有尝试过，也不曾拥有过，我宁愿失去。”

相叶又不说话了，别过了脑袋。  
樱井在等待的间隙里格外的煎熬，虽然说宁愿失去，可是如果真的失去了相叶，他根本不知道如何是好。  
对方不是一份可以更换的工作。  
相叶是和自己认识了十几年的人。  
除了家人以外，和自己最亲近，对自己最了解的就是他了。  
自己的朋友很多，但是能够放到心尖尖上的，却很少。  
相叶是特殊的。  
恋爱的时候，被几任恋爱对象吐槽过。  
太在乎相叶，感觉像是在和相叶恋爱一样。  
下意识的和对方保持了一个不远不近的具体，不亲密，却永远看的到。  
相叶默认了他们之间的这种相处模式。

现在要打破他，其实并没有说的那么容易。  
但是樱井觉得自己不想要再等待了，说他自私也好，他只是再也无法抑制住对一个人的独占欲而已。

“小翔不觉得自己的顺序错了吗。”  
半晌，相叶闷闷的声音传来。

真是不可思议。  
樱井睁大了眼睛，问他，“你想好了才说这话的吗？”  
“笨蛋。”

樱井翔紧紧地抱住相叶，用着要把对方捏扁一样的力道。  
他听到他说，“相叶，以后和我在一起吧。”  
相叶听到这话，拧着眉头，这家伙，根本就不会好好告白。  
不过，算了，相叶也抱住了对方。  
虽然有很多事情自己现在还想不通，但是有一点自己很清楚，不管什么时候，他都是依赖者对方的。  
他一直觉得樱井是胆小鬼，但是自己也不比他勇敢。  
对方先一步跨了过来。  
他能做的，他想做的，就是接受。  
毕竟以后的日子还长着呢。


End file.
